How To Fix a Computer: A Pewdiecry Fanfic
by Pewdiecry
Summary: Pewdiepie's computer breaks, and Cry tried to help him fix it. Using his amateur fixing skills, Cry manages to fix not Pewdie's computer, but Pewdie's broken heart. Pewdiecry pairing. One-shot, so I will not be continuing. Contains nonsense fluff and cuteness I guess. Isiah if you're reading this then I command you to stop right here and go no further. I take fanfic requests Enjoy


**DEDICATED TO MASHI**

* * *

"Cry! Crrryyy!" Cry heard his Swedish friend wail his name from the other room.

"Pewds! What happened? Are you okay?" Cry called as he practically sprinted into Pewdie's room. He stopped at the door way and examined the surroundings.

Pewdie was sitting at his desk where he kept his gaming equipment at, along with his most prized possession; his gaming computer.

Except Pewdie was practically hugging his computer, having what appeared to be some kind of breakdown.

"Cry, she's dead! Cry, do something!" Pewdie sobbed. Cry felt his heart break at the sight of his sobbing friend clutching onto his one great treasure. The treasure Pewds customly built from scratch. He also took note of the absurdness of a full grown man crying over a computer. Then again, he thought, Pewds is almost unpredictible.

"Pewds, I can try and help. First you have got to stop crying. Pull yourself together, Man," Cry stood besides Pewdie and began examining his computer.

"I'm trying! It's just..."

"Just what?"

" I built that computer, and I grew so attached to it!" Pewdie began to wail again. Cry felt his heart break a second time.

"There, there, friend. I can buy you a new one," Cry pulled Pewdie into an embrace, attempting to comfort him.

Pewdie looked up at Cry's face in astonishment. "But, but Cry! You know you don't have the money for that! You also know damn well that I could afford to buy myself a new computer. This one was special, that's all," He carelessly wiped his face and tears onto my shirt.

"I actually liked this shirt, thank you very much," Cry faked a frown.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I can clean it for you. Here, just let me get my-"

"I was joking, you idiot," Cry laughed and gently shoved Pewdie off of him. "Now, let's take a look at this computer."

Cry plopped into the swivel chair and tried turning on the tower. Pewdie peered over his shoulder anxiousy.

"See? It won't turn on. It's plugged in and everything is where it should be," Pewds sighed.

Cry furrowed his dark eyebrows and tapped his chin. "Uhhh yeeah, I've got nothing." Cry then took out his phone and began tapping the touch screen rapidly. Pewdie peered over at his phone screen.

"You're googling 'how to fix a broken computer'? Really?" Pewdie burst out laughing, and Cry's face fllushed in embarrassment.

"I told you I've got nothing. Like my mother used to say..." Cry paused.

"Well? What did she say?"

"When all else fails use google."

Pewdie laughed, "She didn't really say that did she?"

"Unless my mother is Jund, then no," Cry's face suddenly lit up. " Hey, I think I've found an article to help us!"

"Really? Well, we better get started. I still have two more videos to record for the Bros."

The two friends spent the next hour tinkering around with the computer. Some patience was lost, and no progress was made.

"God damnit!" Cry screeched and threw the instruction manual to his own computer across the room.

"It makes no sense to even look at your computer's manual! It's a completely different computer."

"Pewds, I'm this close," Cry held up his hand with his thumb and forefinger pressed together. "This close to giving up and going home to sleep."

Cry looked back down at the computer, leaving Pewdie to gawk at him. Pewdie has never witnessed such frustration in his friend's face.

"I think you should calm down..." Pewdie whispered.

Cry sighed and held his face in his hand. "You're right. I'm sorry I yelled at you, friend." Cry looked over at Pewds. Their eyes met. "Besides, I like having you here to help me,"

Pewdie felt his face flush at the sincereity of his best bro's words.

"Although you aren't much help." Cry added and laughed. Pewds laughed slightly, but couldn't get the look Cry gave him off of his mind. Cry must have noticed Pewdie's distracted mind and stood up.

"How about I make us something to eat? Something gourment, like fried bacon."

"Fried bacon? Why not boil it or something?" Pewdie laughed.

"Boiled bacon? Doing it." Cry scurried off to the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's right. Get in my kitchen, bitch," Pewdie called after him playfully. He poked some more at his computer before giving up and joining Cry in the kitchen.

Within 20 minutes, Cry somehow managed to destroy the kitchen in the midst of boiling bacon.

"Why did you need mayo and pickles?" Pewds poked at the jars.

"I got hungry in the middle of cooking."

Pewdie smiled and nodded. He soon became bored of watching Cry and found himself wandering into his seldom used livingroom. Portraits of him and Marzia together covered the walls. Random trinkets his Bros had sent to his P.O. box lined the shelves and bookcases, which contained random magazines and biographies of not-so-well-known people. Pewdie was never a great reader.

Pewds sighed and picked up a frame sporting a picture of his beloved Marzia, who left him after accusing him of loving youtube and his fans more than her.

* * *

"Felix! I'm sick of this nonsense."

"But, but Marzy, please!"

"Do you honestly care? I know you don't. It's either the Bros or me. Which one is it?"

"I-um...I..." That was his mistake. He actually had to think of which he lovedmore. Four million people who adore him, or his beautiful, Italian lover?

"That's it. I'm done with you, Felix. I can't compete with all your subs. Goodbye, PewDiePie," Those words shattered his heart. He had hesitated, but in the end Marzia was all that mattered, but he didn't even have her anymore.

Sometimes he would find himself lost in thought, as he was now, contemplating his very existence. Yes, he loved making people happy, but hearing him talk to his self didn't cheer him up like it cheered up his millions of fans. Many people, though, believed him to only make videos for money. They believed that he cared about nothing but his subscriber's views.

Is this fame a luxury, or is it burden he was stuck with?

* * *

"Pewd? PEWDS. PEEEWWWDDSS!'

"H-huh?" Pewdie blinked and found Cry standing in front of him, snapping his fingers and waving in front of Pewdie's face.

"Dude, I've been sitting here for, like, ever trying to get your attention." Cry looked at the picture frame in Pewdie's hands and understood immediately. "Don't feel bad, friend."

"I can't help but to feel bad, Cry. She was the only one who made me happy. I was too busy trying to make everyone else happy and I let her get away. I just… I just don't know anymore," Pewdie held his face in his palm.

Cry frowned and put his hand on Pewdie's shoulder. Pewdie looked up at Cry.

"Do…do I make you happy, Pewds?" Cry whispered. His eyes had a slight sad tint to them.

Pewdie was utterly speechless. He realized what he had said. Of course Cry made him happy.

"Of course. You always do. I was wrong. Marzia isn't the the only one who made me happy," Pewdie said meaningfully and pulled Cry into a tight squeeze.

"You make me happy, too. I have nobody left who can make me smile and laugh, even when I'm upset... or trying to fix a computer, nobody but you," Cry said, staring into Pewdie's pastel blue eyes.

They realeased each other from the hug, and Pewdie rubbed his head.

"So, uh, where's the 'boiled bacon'?"

"Oh, yeah. It didn't work out," Cry laughed good-heartedly.

"We should probably try to fix the computer again, or look at others to replace it. Maybe we could even buil-" Pewd's words were broken off as Cry turned around and planted a kiss on Pewdie's lips, taking him by surprise.

"C-cry!" Pewdie was utterly shocked.

"Sorry, friend. You're right, we should probably get back to the computer," Cry gave Pewds a slight smirk, acting as if he didn't just kiss his bestfriend, and grabbed hold of Pewd's hand.

"Come on," Cry giggled as he led Pewdie back into his bedroom.

"So we're fixing the computer in there, right?" Pewdie asked nervously.

"Maybe," Cry answered in a playful tone, then laughed when Pewdie's cheeks flushed.

The computer was never fixed.

* * *

**A/N: Here, take this one-shot. Take it. I regret nothing. Isiah, if you just read this then you should feel bad.**


End file.
